Operation Unseen Blade
Codename: Unseen Blade *'Date: '''304.342.M41 *'Commanding Officer: Chapter Master *'Forces: 'Void Squad *'Location: 'Nobis, Tachion Primaris, Core Worlds, Sector Deus, Segmentum Obscurus *'''Enemy: Unknown number of Inquisitorial Security Forces *'Objectives: '''Recover the Grey Knight Deiron. 'Description' 'Chapter Master and Void Squad were inserted into Nobis under the guise of prisoners being transported in by Inqusitor Gregor Eisenhorn. They were placed in cryostasis and delivered into a holding area within the complex, with their tubes set to open after a set time period. Once free from their tubes, the team eliminated nearby serfs and made their way towards EVD-11, an evidence storeroom containing the teams weapons and armour, placed there by Eisenhorn. After killing the guards, they managed to break into the storeroom by overcharging a lasgun power pack, heroicaly held in place by Brother Hull, who lost his arm for his trouble. Once inside, not only did they find their weapons, but also a special gift left for them by Eisenhorn. The team then ambushed an approaching security team and hijacked their Chimera, before heading to the High-Security wing through Low-Security. Destroying the guard post at the entrance to Low-Sec, the team entered and released a few thousand prisoners and directed them to attack the heavily defended Inquisitorial Palace, where they tied up security forces for to immediate future. Arriving at the entrace to High-Sec, they found it heavily defended, by 40 Inquisitorial Guardsmen, 20 Stormtroopers, 3 Chimeras and an Inqusitor. After loading their Chimera with explosives, the team used it as a battering ram, eliminating the enemy Chimeras and allowing the team to surge forward and eliminate all resistance, as well as rendering the Inqusitor unconscious and liberating certain items from his person. Within High-Sec, the team located Deiron's cell and moved in, only to be attacked by a Senior Grey Knight and his student, after a brief engagement Chapter Master was severely injured, fortauntely he was saved by massed fire from Void Squad crippling the Grey Knight. At that point the student, Kaldor, charged forwards and siezed the badly wounded Chapter Master, blade at his throat. After a tense exchange and brief mindprobe, Chapter Master managed to convice the Senior Knight of the importance of his mission, and was finally given access to Deiron, or rather, what used to be Deiron. The unfortunate Deiron had gone looking for Quixos after what he learned in Operation Ghostly Justice, but soon after he went missing for a long time, during this time period he was brutally flayed of all warded flesh and possessed, turning the unfortunate Grey Knight into a Daemonhost. The other Grey Knights then led the team to the surface with Deiron, and after travelling to the extraction point, were picked up by Inqusitor Eisenhorn. *'Aftermath: '''Though the mission to recover Deiron was technically accomplished, his state may severely restrict what can be learned from him. *'Losses: Several dozen Imperial soldiers and several Chimeras. *'Gains:' Deiron, Darkhawk, Inquisitorial Rosette, Nobis Prison Masterkey, 3 Emperor's Tarot cards. Category:Ground Battles Category:Chapter Operations